1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote controlled decoy apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to remote controlled decoys having internal propulsion.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a method and apparatus for a remote controlled decoy adapted to float on water and having internal propulsion, retrieval capabilities and a remotely operable anchor.
2. Prior Art
Decoys of great variety in construction and purpose are often employed as lures for hunting and to a lesser extent to attract wild animals for animal observation and/or to retrieve biological or other samples for further study. For example, wild birds, fish and other animals are often captured, for example through anesthesia, and banded, provided with radio emitting tags or otherwise distinguished from the flock, school or herd for purpose of later tracking or identification. For further example, decoys are often employed during hunting season to emulate a waterfowl or a group of waterfowl at a location suitable for feeding, for example, in order to lure migratory waterfowl to within suitable range for shooting and subsequent recovery of downed waterfowl carcasses.
Accordingly, it is often necessary to somehow approach the animal without startling it, thereby initiating flight or other escape, or to lure and capture and then retrieve the captive animal, either living but possibly comatose or sedated or in a wounded or dead state. Decoys having a life-like appearance have been used for centuries to lure feral creatures within range of hunters for subsequent capture or harvest.
While decoys often provide a life-like appearance, it is also desirable to make the decoy move in the water such that it emulates the swimming motion of a duck in a life-like fashion, for example. Many attempts have been made to so motivate a decoy. It is believed, however, that the resulting decoys are often designed such that they will tend to exhibit fixed or regular swimming or diving motion, unlike the actual motion of, by way of example, a duck.
For example, some previous decoys have employed an apparatus for causing the decoy to traverse a fixed tether or string. Hence, the decoy traverses back and forth along the tether string in a fashion which is atypical of the motion of a wild duck.
Other previous automated decoys have operated from battery-driven motors to simulate feeding waterfowl on the water's surface. Some such decoys utilize rudders which are manually preset to cause the decoy to traverse a circular path within the water body. The hunter normally has to row from the hunting blind and place the decoy on the circular path to be traversed. Disadvantages of this approach include the effort involved in placing the decoy, the presence of the hunter in the boat during the decoy launching phase, which may startle or warn the prey, and the dissimilarity of a circular path to the natural motions of feeding waterfowl, which may discourage the prey.
A further disadvantage of this approach is incurred in that the hunter, if successful in the hunt, must not only retrieve the downed bird(s) but also must chase down and recover the decoy. Additionally, the decoy may be blown off of, or otherwise deviate from, the desired course and again the hunter is obliged to leave the blind, locate, pursue and capture the decoy and replace the decoy on the path to be traversed.
Another concept which has been pursued is the solar-powered duck decoy having internal propulsion. This has disadvantages in that solar power is frequently least available when most needed, for example, at dusk when migratory waterfowl are likely to develop an interest in locating a suitable feeding ground or at dawn when such waterfowl are likely to feed prior to beginning a day's flight activity. Additionally, such apparatus is not generally accommodating of weather conditions such as an overcast day which may be otherwise well suited to the hunt.
A further concept which has been employed in prior art decoys specifically intended for use in duck hunting has been incorporation of pre-programmed variable timers intended to provide activities or motion of the decoy at pseudo-random intervals in order to attempt to more closely emulate behavioral patterns which might be associated with ducks. A disadvantage of this approach is that autonomous propulsion of the decoy, absent any controlling influence, cannot allow for natural navigational hazards, influence of wind, etc. in guiding the decoy and may provide misdirection of the decoy, possibly at times which the hunter regards as inopportune.
A further problem is that weeds, reeds, algae, discarded fishing line and other forms of flotsam, jetsam or pond scum, if present in sufficient numbers or quantity, may cause partial or complete fouling of the propulsive mechanism of the remotely controlled decoy. This may cause erratic motion atypical of the species being lured, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the decoy, or this may cause stalling and may result in inoperability or even loss of the remotely controlled decoy and/or game or other biological samples being retrieved with the assistance of the remotely controlled decoy. Again, a hunter may be obliged to leave the blind, recover and treat the decoy and then replace the decoy, running the risk of alerting the prey to the presence of the hunter and/or blind.
In order to combat these varied problems, some form of remotely controlled decoy/game retrieval apparatus is highly desirable which is simple to operate, is capable of emulating typical or appropriate game or feral animal behavioral patterns and which is robust in light of the hazards normally and reasonably expected to be present in the game environment.
While the various mentioned prior art devices function as apparatus for attracting wild animals or game, certain inherent deficiencies preclude adequate, satisfactory performance for the purpose of luring the desired species or for retrieving sedated, wounded or dead game. Dogs, for example, often employed for retrieving game, may develop the unfortunate habit of swallowing the game rather than retrieving the game intact as desired. Prior art mechanical devices tend to actualize a limited range of capabilities, and, as discussed, may provide poor simulation of some animal functions.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in remotely controlled decoys for game birds.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved nonsnagging propulsion apparatus for remotely controlled floating decoys.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved retrieval apparatus for downed waterfowl.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for anchoring waterborne decoy devices via remote control.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a method for grasping and retrieval of downed waterfowl by a remotely controlled and self propelled decoy apparatus.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of an apparatus for stabilizing a remotely controlled, floating decoy.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a method for coordinating propulsion, towing, decoy dispersing, anchoring, grasping and retrieval functions in a floating, self-propelled, remotely controlled decoy apparatus.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a remotely controlled retractable hook for first towing a group of decoys by a remotely controlled decoy and second retracting to maintain improved life-like appearance in a remotely controlled, self propelled towing decoy.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a method for remotely directing the deployment and retrieval of an anchor employed in a remotely controlled, floating decoy.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of method and apparatus, according to the foregoing, which is intended to reduce fouling of the propulsive mechanism for a floating decoy having an internal, remotely controlled propulsion mechanism.